Therai
Introduction Therai, an individual shrouded in mystery claiming he is a Captain of the Royal Guard from a faraway land and monarchy. A middle age man of forty years, he has served twenty years in the Imperial Army, fifteen as a soldier under the regular Imperial army, then five under the Royal Guard. For being a tiefling, he made his way through each ranks within the army, clawing tooth and nail to show those who despised him anything is possible. Because of his background and new position of being close to the Royal family, Therai had his family kidnapped and murdered by jealous nobles. Once found, they were brought to justice by his hand in the name of the Queen, who then rewarded him with his current position as The Queen's Shield. One day, there were dark rumors spreading around the kingdom, kidnappings of children by some dark fiend in a faraway city called Valor. Concerned, the Queen ordered her Shield to investigate what is happening and if able, to put down this fiend before it's influence reaches their lands. With his Queen's blessings and his soldiers enthusiasm, Therai set out to Valor. Character Information Therai is a man of forty years of age, having served in the military since he was twenty. He is a male tiefling standing at six foot, with black hair, dark blue skin, and red eyes. He is a well built man, having trained and honing his body through rigorous trainings that the Imperial army placed him through. Therai judges people's worth through combat, if you are not capable of assisting, you are useless weight. Despite that, he will throw himself into harms way to make sure his soldiers or party members get out alive no matter what. Relationship The Misfits: So far Therai seems to enjoy this new party he is tasked with, capable warriors from different backgrounds. He is concerned with the hafling barbarian named [[Reen|'Reen']], a spontaneous individual who hurls himself headlong into danger without the rest of the party. He has slight concern for the tabaxi, [[Shadows of a Star|'Shadows of a Star']], knowing all too well what it means to lose one's children. Therai shows great interests in the goblin [[BroST|'BroST']] and his companion wolf [[Kibbles|'Kibbles']], his swordsmanship and deadly accuracy with a crossbow has him impressed. The cleric Uriel also seems to interest him, a man of unknown origins that has handled himself quite well. [[Pebblegrin of Craghold|'Pebblegrin']] and Kava have earned his respects due to how much help they have been to the party. Queen Tharisia: Therai has fierce loyalty to the Queen for letting him get revenge on the nobles who killed his family and for being the only human to not judge him due to his demonic feature. As her Shield, Therai will protect her to his dying breathe. Therai's Family: It pains Therai to talk about his family, all that is known is that he was married to another tiefling and had two children, a girl and boy who were both twins. After his ascension towards the top of the military ranks, there were jealous nobles who did not like a demon spawn being recognized and not them. With that, the nobles kidnapped his family and killed them, leaving their bodies strung up in an abandoned warehouse with insults carved into each body. After several months of investigating, he found the nobles and pleaded to the Queen, who in turn let him have his vengeance. Equipment and Spells Therai is an Eldritch Knight, harnessing strength and magic as one to help dictate the course of battle. He carries with him a greataxe to cleave his enemies in two, a halberd to keep himself distant or to poke from between two other party members, five handaxes to be thrown when needed, and full plate he recently took off the corpse of a hobgoblin. He also carries with him an elven dagger from his mission in Eldrich Forest and his Royal Dagger that recognizes him as a Royal Guard. Tiefling Abilities: * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance * Infernal Legacy - Hellish Rebuke & Darkness Fighter Abilities: * Fighting Style - Great Weapon Fighting * Second Wind * Action Surge * Archetype - Eldritch Knight Cantrips: * Poison Spray * Ray of Frost 1st Level Spells: * Chromatic Orb * Burning Hands * Protection from Evil and Good * Witch Bolt Feats: * Infernal Constitution